pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartbeat Pretty Cure!
is a fan series created by Cure Believe about the Mirage Cures being born as girls who later become Pretty Cure and save the world. Plot Three years after the Heartcatch Cures and Mirage Cures went against each other, the Mirage Cures return as normal girls without any memory of the battle. Haretsu and the others must team up and find a way to bring their memory back! But it will take them becoming Pretty Cure to perform this task, and a villain group is trying to keep them from obtaining the memory back... Characters Cures - Haretsu is the leader of the Mirage/Heartbeat Cures. She always believed Tsubomi could not change, but now, she thinks everyone can change if they try. She can also be a big eater when it comes to her parents' cooking and later learns how to cook. She can transform into . Haretsu used to be . - Mizu is the second Cure of the team. She always wanted to become a popular model like Erika's sister Momoka, but now, she wants to be amazing just like her. This later proves to be true as she becomes a model and enjoys it. She always wonders about who she was in the past. She can transform into . Mizu used to be . - Taiyō is the third Cure of the team. She used to feel indebted about concealing her girlish side, but now, she can love girlish things as much as she wants, even if boys make fun of her. She likes going outside and looking at nature and also is the student council at her school. She can transform into . Taiyō used to be . - Migaki is the final Cure of the team. She felt it was her fault about losing Cologne and became sad about the loss, but now, she turns the sadness into love. She expresses her current feelings as songs, especially her sadness, and becomes an idol. She can transform into . Migaki used to be . Mascots - Haretsu's mascot. She is the most mature of the three and ends her sentences with "~shi!" - Mizu's mascot. He is not serious often and ends his sentences with "~ko!" - Taiyō's mascot. She is always worried about her partner and ends her sentences with "~po!" Villains - The first villain to appear. Excluding the main villains, she is the only female of the villains. She is actually Cure Blooming's rival, but is not the main rival. - The second villain to appear. He likes to battle against Cure Ocean much more often than the others. He also tends to boss Scorpion around while both are bossed by Quicksand. - The third villain to appear. He likes to battle against Cure Shine and/or Cure Twilight more often. He is shown to be the weakest as he has a hard time hurting just one Cure. - The main villains of the season. They were created before Quicksand was defeated, and now are rivals to the Pretty Cure. Each Cure of the team is a dark version of the Pretty Cure. They are: *Heartbreak Blooming *Heartbreak Ocean *Heartbreak Shine *Heartbreak Twilight - The monsters of the season. Any villain can create these to defeat the Cures. The name fits the villain theme desert. Others - Haretsu's mother. She tends to stay around her to make sure she is safe. - Haretsu's father. He is usually at work but always tries to spend time with Haretsu. Items - The transformation device all four girls use to transform into Pretty Cure. - The item the Cures use for power-ups and, in the All Stars movie, gives them one more chance to be Mirage Cures. - The Cures can bring their memory back with this item. Locations - The school Haretsu, Mizu, and Taiyō attend. - The school Migaki attends. - The town where the characters live in this show. Trivia *The original Cure name for Taiyō/Cure Sunshine Mirage's current form was Cure Morning, but was changed to Cure Shine in the final version. *This is the first season where the Pretty Cure copies, Heartbreak Pretty Cure, are the main villains. The Dark 5 were only movie-exclusives of their season, the Mirage Cures are the past versions of the Cures in this season, and the Bad End Cures were in one episode of their season. *The season has its own page: Heartbeat Pretty Cure Category:Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Anime Category:Fan Series Category:Bad Cure Series